


hold my hand before you can't anymore

by CeruleanWind



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkwardness, Confessions, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family Reunions, M/M, kenhina - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeruleanWind/pseuds/CeruleanWind
Summary: Kenma accidentally tells his mom that he'll be bringing his boyfriend to the family reunion. Problem is, Kenma doesn't exactly have a boyfriend.Written for Hinata Rare Pair Week 2020. Prompt: Fake Dating
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 4
Kudos: 134
Collections: Hinata Rare Pair Week 2020





	hold my hand before you can't anymore

**Author's Note:**

> When I was writing this, I was quite unhappy with how it was sounding. I love to write KenHina and especially fake dating fics, but I don't know--I hope you like it regardless!

Kenma paces back and forth in his bedroom, unsure of what to do. He just did something stupid. Really stupid.

Kenma’s mother is currently preparing for a large family reunion that happens once or twice a year. She wanted to prepare the guest list; therefore, she asked Kenma if he’d be bringing anyone. Kenma, being the person he is, panicked and said he’d be bringing his boyfriend.

Kenma doesn’t have a boyfriend at the moment. That’s his dilemma.

He flips open his phone, searching through the contacts in an attempt to find someone he could bring. Besides, they wouldn’t _actually_ be dating, it would just be for the night. Right? 

Kenma’s first thought is to ask Kuroo. They’ve been friends for years; it wouldn’t be weird. Then Kenma remembers that Kuroo is busy for the weekend with family stuff as well. “Damn it,” Kenma says out loud, cursing himself for being so dumb and saying something like that. He couldn’t exactly go to his mom and say, “Just kidding, I actually don’t have a boyfriend,” right?

Kenma looks back down at his phone and stops when he sees Hinata’s name in the “Recents” folder. He thinks about this for a moment and wonders if it’ll be a good idea. Hinata’s a nice guy; he’s probably the most fit for the job. Kenma sighs, staring at the name for a few more seconds before hitting the call button.

“Hey, Kenma!” Hinata’s voice sounds from the other side. “How’s it going?”

“Look, Shouyou, I really didn’t want to have to ask you this, but I need your help. I messed up real bad.” Kenma chews at his lip, tapping his free hand anxiously on his leg.

There’s a pause before Hinata speaks again, sounding a little more worried. “Yeah, of course, Kenma. I’d help you with anything. What’s wrong?”

Kenma sighs. He’s quite embarrassed, but he thinks this is the only way out. “Um,” he begins, “My mom is hosting our family reunion this weekend and I kind of accidentally told her I’d be bringing my boyfriend. Problem is, I don’t _have_ a boyfriend, so, um…”

Silence. It’s almost as if Hinata is urging Kenma to continue.

“I dunno, I was thinking maybe you could be my fake boyfriend for one night? You totally don’t have to, I’m just—I don’t know what else to do.”

“So you want me to be your fake boyfriend for one night?” Hinata asks, laughing a little. “Sure! What could go wrong?”

“Right,” Kenma says, breathing a silent sigh of relief. “What could go wrong?”

-

The doorbell rings on the night of the family reunion. Kenma knows it’s Hinata. He specifically asked Hinata to come over a little earlier so they could talk and set some boundaries for this fake dating thing. Kenma walks to the door, pushing down his rising anxiety, and opens it, smiling shyly at Hinata.

“Hi,” Hinata says, a little more hushed than usual.

“Hey,” Kenma replies. “C’mon in. Everyone will be here in a little while, but we have some time to hang out, I guess.” Kenma steps aside to let Hinata enter, and closes the door behind him.

“So,” Hinata begins, shifting a little, “what exactly are we gonna do? How is this gonna work?”

Kenma leads Hinata up to his room and closes the door to make sure none of his family members hear them talking. “I don’t exactly know,” Kenma admits. “I just told my mom I was bringing my boyfriend, so… I guess we have to act like boyfriends for the night.”

Hinata nods after a moment of thought. “Okay. That shouldn’t be too hard. You’re okay with me holding your hand and stuff?”

“Yeah,” Kenma says, feeling heat rise to his face at the thought of holding Hinata’s hand for the whole night. He doesn’t stop to think about what that might mean.

“Okay,” says Hinata, reddening a little as well. “That’s not so bad. You seemed pretty worried on the phone.”

“It was the shock talking,” Kenma mumbles, flashing a small smile. “Wanna play some Mario Kart until everyone gets here?”

Hinata nods with a grin and follows Kenma over to his Switch.

-

At exactly 5 PM, the party begins. Kenma’s family and relatives begin arriving at the house, mingling and filling the whole house with noise. Kenma and Hinata head downstairs, hand in hand, to greet the family and somewhat participate in the socializing.

“Shouyou!” Kenma’s mom greets Hinata from across the room, hurrying over to the two boys to squeeze Hinata in a hug.

“ _Mom_ ,” Kenma says, putting a hand to his forehead in an “I can’t believe this” kind of expression.

“Well, isn’t it nice to see you again, Shouyou,” Kenma’s mom says, affectionately ruffling Hinata’s hair. “I never figured you’d end up dating Kenma! I think you two look cute together.”

Hinata smiles at Kenma’s mom, shuffling a little closer to Kenma to be a little more dramatic. “Well, I never figured it would happen either,” he says, grinning at Kenma, “but we drifted together, y’know? I’m glad we did.”

“That’s so sweet,” Kenma’s mom says, smiling at the both of them. “Okay, well, I’ll leave you boys for now. Have fun, ‘kay?”

“I like your mom,” Hinata says, looking back at Kenma. “She’s really nice.”

Kenma nods after a moment of thought. “Yeah,” he says. “She is. I’m lucky to have her. She’s really accepting of me.”

Hinata looks back towards where Kenma’s mom is talking to a few guests. “That’s good. My mom is accepting of me, too. It’s sad to think that some people aren’t so lucky.”

Kenma hums in response before he says, “Should we get some food? I think my dad is cooking on the barbecue outside. Like, hot dogs and burgers and stuff. If you want.”

“Yeah, of course!” Hinata beams with excitement. “Gosh, Kenma, your family’s so nice. I wish I had a big family, too, but having a small family is nice sometimes.”

“The cousins sometimes get annoying,” Kenma says with a small smile as he walks with Hinata towards the backyard. “But yeah, it’s usually okay.”

Kenma approaches the barbecue, taps his dad on the shoulder, and sheepishly asks if they could have something to eat. 

“Ah, of course!” Kenma’s dad says, grinning at the both of them. “Nice to see you again, Shouyou. I’ll cook something up for you both! What would you two like?”

“I’ll have a burger, please,” Hinata says politely, smiling at Kenma’s dad. “This is a lovely party! I can’t help but feel out of place.”

“Nonsense,” Kenma’s dad says as he places two burger patties on the barbecue. “You’re basically a part of the family now! We’re all happy to have you here.”

Hinata squeezes Kenma’s hand and smiles at him. Kenma can’t help but smile right back.

Once they receive their food and thank Kenma’s dad, Kenma and Hinata head to a more quiet spot in the corner of the backyard. They sit on a large rock that’s shaded by trees, away from the overbearing noise of everyone at the party.

While they eat, Kenma and Hinata chat a little, catching up since it’s been a while since they’ve seen each other in person. They talk about school, volleyball, video games, and other fun stuff before Hinata gets a little more serious and says, “Um, Kenma… I kind of wanted to talk to you about something. Is now a good time?”

Kenma looks around to see if there are any snooping cousins before he nods and says, “Sure, Shouyou. Go right ahead.”

“Well, I’m thrilled to be at this party as your fake boyfriend and all, but—“ he pauses to fidget a little— “I can’t help but want to be here as your real boyfriend, y’know? I guess what I’m saying, is, well, I like you.” Hinata gets quieter as he’s talking, and he’s clearly nervous, confessing like this.

Kenma feels himself blush. He freezes up, unsure of what to say. After a few seconds of stumbling and internally screaming, Kenma manages to say, “I—um, I’d like that too. For you to be here as my real boyfriend. I really, really like you too.”

Hinata breathes a sigh of relief as he resumes eating, somehow unfazed by the whole situation. “I’m glad,” he says in between bites.

“Me too,” Kenma almost whispers.

They go back to chatting, their hands intertwined, but this time, it’s not fake in the slightest—they’re boyfriends, _real_ boyfriends.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for making it this far! If you want, you can talk to me on Tumblr @the-ultimate-oof for more Haikyuu shenanigans!


End file.
